


Crosswind Hold Cafe

by InconsistentUpdates



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: All knowledge of coffee was obtained through google forgive me, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, cant stop wont stop, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconsistentUpdates/pseuds/InconsistentUpdates
Summary: If there's one thing Ash hates, it's rude customers.





	Crosswind Hold Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my basic ass knowledge of ordering coffees I didn't even know what a Macchiato was until I googled it :'(
> 
> Also, this is based on the prompt- "You're a rude customer that comes in every single day for coffee, so every single day I find a new way to misspell your name just to get back at you."

If there was one thing Ash hated, it was rude customers. Of course, every barista in Crosswind Hold Café hated rude customers, but Ash hated them a bit more than anyone else who worked there. 

Today was just one of those days when Ash couldn’t catch a break. The Café was packed today, the line was almost through the door and Ash didn’t have the patience for nitpicking customers or stuck up know-it-alls that tried to lecture her over how to do her own job. Which, of course, meant that every third customer was going to be exactly like that.

Maybe that’s why she felt especially petty when a woman in a pencil skirt and fancy white button up shirt walked up to the counter, refusing to pause her phone call to place her order.

Ash tried, once, twice, and then a third to time to ask what she wanted, but every single time she was met with a finger to her face. She forced herself to bite her tongue to stop herself from yelling, or worse, cursing to get the woman to just hurry up and order.

Finally, almost as if the great customer service gods had taken pity on her, the woman paused and looked at her. 

“Macchiato, to go. Make it out for Lian.”

And just like that, she was absorbed back into her phone call. Ash didn’t move for a split second, simmering in her rage before angrily grabbing a to go cup and a sharpie. On the cup, she quickly wrote _Lee Anne_ before calling the order. Ash couldn’t help but watch from the corner of her eye as she attended to the next customer as the Macchiato was made and delivered. The woman was still on the phone, and had barely glanced at the cup before taking a sip and hurrying out of the front door.

_Gods, I hope she doesn’t come back…_

 

She came back the next day. Of _course_ she came back the next day.

And just like the previous day, she was _still_ on her goddamn phone, and _still_ refused to leave the call to order. Thankfully, Ash doesn’t have to wait as long as she did yesterday for her to order her macchiato, but it still leaves her irked. She grabs a cup and a sharpie, pauses for a moment, and writes _Lianne_ , before once again calling out the order.

The process repeats the same way as yesterday and Lian barely glances at the name before rushing out of the front door. Ash hates to admit it, but it was kinda fun, even if there was no reaction to make it better.

For the next few weeks, Lian comes in for her macchiato, always on her phone, and Ash finds a brand-new way to misspell her name each day. On a particularly difficult day, she simply wrote ‘Lawn’ on the cup, and on that day, she finally got a reaction from the woman. That day the café was emptier, so she could clearly see Lian’s lips upturn to form just the smallest smile as she looked at her cup.

Ash almost punched Viktor when he asked if she needed a break because she was looking redder than usual.

Three weeks of Macchiatos and misspelling and Lian finally walked into the café without her phone. Ash almost didn’t recognize her, one, because she wasn’t on the phone, and two, because she was dressed in casual clothing and had her hair down so it flowed freely. In fact, hadn’t even known it was her ordering until she spoke.

“Can I help you?”

“A macchiato, please. However, I’m not sure if you’d like it to be made out for Lee Anne or Lyon though.”

Ash’s head snapped up from the register, and her jaw locked shut as she finally realized who she was serving.

“I have to admit, though, Lawn was probably my favorite.” She added with a soft chuckle.

Ash blushed, almost as red as her hair, and immediately she felt embarrassed under the other woman’s gaze.

“Er, I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- “

Lian held up a finger, effectivly stopping Ash’s awkward apology. “Please, don’t apologize. I’m pretty sure your daily sass is the only thing that’s kept me sane these past few weeks.”

“Oh, well, you’re welcome, I guess?”

Lian laughed again, and Viktor delivered the macchiato to her waiting hand. He nudged Ash playfully, to which she responded with a hard shove.

Lian removed the cup sleeve from her coffee and grabbed the sharpie Ash had been using to misspell her name the last few weeks. Wordlessly she slipped the cup sleeve and the sharpie towards her and took a sip of her drink.

Ash glanced down, and realized that there was a phone number scrawled down on the cup sleeve. She looked back up, just in time to see Lian walking towards the door. She looked over her shoulder and said, “We should get coffee sometime.”

And then she was gone.

Luckily, there were no other customers in line. Unfortunatly that just meant that everyone she worked with saw the exchange.

“So… you and Lawn?” said Viktor cheekily.

This time she _did_ punch the man. But not before she slipped the number into her pocket.


End file.
